


My Kind Of Ereri Book

by MaoyuTheNerdyOtaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badass Levi, Black Panther Levi, Camboys, Centaur AU, Centaur Eren, Centaur Levi, Coffee Shops, Cuddling, Cutie Eren, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gimme ideas pls xd, Heats (maybe), Highscool AU, M/M, Maid Eren, Master Levi, Mikasa being a cockblock, No Angst, OMG that's a tag :D, Omega Eren, Other, Panther Eren, Rich Levi, Wolf Levi, as always xD, courting, i dunno what i'm doing, kitty eren, mermaid au, mythical AU, pornstar AU, puppy Eren, slave Eren, tea shops, vampire Levi, vampire eren, wolf eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaoyuTheNerdyOtaku/pseuds/MaoyuTheNerdyOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This crap right here will be a little collection of my Ereri one-shots..</p>
<p>Please give me some ideas of what to write, if you have anything in mind.</p>
<p>(I don't write angst, at least, no RNC or MCD...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'I Love You...'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back...  
> So I started my little collection/book/fanfic thingy.   
> I can't say that I'll update weekly or anything, since it depends on my mood and my laziness xD (or what, probs spelled that wrong.)
> 
> So yeah, feel free to leave comments about what you think.

The young brunet was laying in the warm bed, next to his raven-haired lover.  
  
Sunkissed tan fingers were tracing small letters on the pale skin of his lover's back.

  
_'I swear, he's just...so beautiful...'_  
Thoughts like these were running around in the younger's mind while admiring the scars that were left on the older's pale, muscular back.  
The muscular back marked with angry red scratch marks proving that his partner might have been a little too harsh.

  
The bright, honey colored eyes were filled with warmth and happiness as his fingers were still tracing the same small letters.

  
_'I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U'_  
'I wish you'd say it back...at least once...'   


__  
What he didn't know, that a pair of silver eyes were wide open as the raven heard the small whispers.  
  
  
"Kyaah!"   
  


A surprised little shriek left the young boy's lips as strong, pale arms wrapped themselves around his small waist, getting him in a firm hold.

   
Warm, gentle silver - now light blue - eyes were focused on the honey gold ones in front of him as a quiet whisper was heard.  
  
  
"I love you too, shitty brat..."  
  
  
The hot lips found each other in an unhurried, sweet kiss, the two man bathing in the moonlight, in their own little home, enjoying each others presence.

 

_'You can't imagine how much I love you...'  
  
_ _'I'd give up the whole world if it meant that I could be with you...'_  
  
  
 


	2. Storms? Fuck no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is only a bit scared of storms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...I'll try my best at making these chapters long...?
> 
> I don't think you guys like short ones so...I'll try to make it longer for you guys, even tho I don't feel like it :"D
> 
> (Btw in the first lines, I know '23 years old boy' sounds weird...I just couldn't type it any other way.xD)  
> (Also, I never watched A Nightmare on Elm Street so if u watched it aand it bothers you that I don't really know of it then sorry... o-o)

It's 8:38 PM and it's raining outside.  
  
  
The sound raindrops hitting the surface of the glass was quiet, soothing even.  
  
  
A young, 23 years old boy was sitting on the couch in the living room, curled up in some thick blankets as his boyfriend, a 29 years old man was putting 2 cups of Thai chicken soup into the microwave.  
  
  
"Oi, Eren. What movie did you choose? Fantasy? Drama?" a yell was heard from the kitchen.  
  
  
"Uhm, I choose a horror movie..?"   
  
  
"Really? Didn't you say you hate those?"   
  
  
"I mean...I do. It's just, we always watch things that I want, and never what you want, and I know you like horror, so...I thought you might like it."  
  
  
"Brat..." Levi sat down next to his boyfriend, giving him his cup of soup in the process. "We don't need to watch horror if you don't want to."   
  
  
Eren glanced at Levi nervously, then sighed. "Nah, I really want to try it...I never really saw one before, so.."  
"Alright then. Give me some space here, kid, I want to cuddle with you."   
  
Tan cheeks were now rosy red as the younger one scooted over to give some space to his boyfriend. He was soon cuddled up in his boyfriend's strong arms, watching A Nightmare on Elm Street, eating soup.  
  


* * *

* * *

  
It was halfway through the movie, Eren was curled up under his boyfriend's arm, his face buried in the pale neck, shaking with fear.  
  
  
"Eren? Are you okay?" he heard Levi ask. He gave a nod, pressing himself closer to the warm body next to him as a shriek was heard through the movie, and blood splattered on the camera.  
  
"Y-yeah I'm oka--"  
  
  
_Bam!  
_

  
The lights went out, the TV turned off.   
It was dark, and Levi could feel his boyfriend shaking against him, so he pulled Eren closer, kissing his forehead, and whispering soothing things in his ear.  
  
  
"Hey, it's okay, hun, I'm here. Don't worry."  
  
  
"Levy?" gold colored eyes were filled with tears as the brunet looked up at his boyfriend. He nuzzled his face into the other's neck, wrapping his arms around Levi's shoulders.  
  
  
Levi held the younger one closer, kissing the top of his head, then laying down on the couch, sleep both slowly overtaking them.  


* * *

* * *

  
Eren woke up to the feeling of light kisses being left on his nose, cheeks, chin, forehead, and behind his ear.  
He opened his eyes, instantly meeting with silver ones.  
The corner of his mouth curled upwards as a small smile broke out on his face.  
  
  
"Hey, sleeping beauty. How did you sleep?"  
  
  
"Just fantastic... I'm sorry we couldn't watch the movie."  
  
  
"It's fine, brat. I never really liked that movie anyway."

* * *

* * *

  
"So uh, the storm passed...?"  
  
  
"Yes, you frickin' scaredy cat. Now come here and cuddle me before we eat."  
  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
  
  
  



	3. These Chains Holding Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any excuses.  
> Forgive me.

It was a chilly, dark autumn night. The cold air flowing into the cell made me shiver, goosebumps running all over my body.  
I couldn’t exactly tell what day it was, or even what month was it, or year, for that matter.  
I’ve been inside this cell for so long, I got so lost…  
All I know…

  
  
Is that this nightmare began when I was 14.  
  
  
  
My name is Eren Yeager, I was born on the 30th of March. I don’t actually know how old I am, sadly. I was born in Shiganshina, a small town…  
I was living there with my mom, Carla Yeager, and my father, Grisha Yeager.  
My dad was the only Doctor in our town, so he was always busy. But my mother, she always stayed home with me.

  
My mother was a beautiful woman…she was the most gentle, understanding, and caring creature, in my opinion.  
I would always help her around the house, just to see her smile, and to have her by my side.  
  
  
  
But our family is quite special, you know.  
We are _werewolves_.  
  
  
  
_Today_

  
  
I woke up to the sound of the metal door creaking open. The small sounds of the steps of my „owner’s” boots echoed through the walls of the basement.  
  
  
  
I lifted my head up from the dirty ground, feeling all the dirt stuck to my tan skin. I felt disgusting.   
  
  
  
When my turquoise eyes met the guard’s cold, and lifeless green ones, the memories of the torture they put me through flood over my mind.  
I glared right into his eyes, even though he didn’t react at all.  
  
  
  
I didn’t expect anything else, to be honest.  
  
  
  
The guard tossed a piece of bread and an apple towards me, into the cell.  
„Eat.”  
It was the only thing he said. He was a quiet one, that’s for sure.  
He never talked, never even made a sound, nothing. He would just stare at me with those dull eyes of his.   
  
  
He was a disgusting human. Like the rest of them.  
  
  


_’If I could just get those keys…I could escape, I could be free. I could find Mikasa and Armin and then leave this filthy place. But before that, I’d kill all of them…all of these filthy, coldhearted and nasty creatures.’_

Thoughts like these were flying through my mind, like always. It was always the same.  
  
Growling to myself, I grabbed the bread and the apple and started eating.  
I knew what they were doing. They’ve been starving me ever since I got here.  
I’m weak, they starved me, kept me from any food for over a week at times.  
  
  
  
Even though they did that, they kept me „healthy” enough for tests.   
  
  
  
Healthy enough to do experiments on me, but weak enough, so I would not escape.

  
  
„Oh my god! Where is he? I want to see him, I really want to see him!”  
  
  
  
A high-pitched voice rang through the walls of the basement, and it made me flinch.

„Oi, Shitty Glasses, shut up. You’re going to make my ears bleed. Now, where is that brat?”   
  
  
A smooth, calm voice spoke and it made me open my eyes. The voice was soft, honey-like. I liked it.

„The wolf? It’s in this cell right over here. Please, do come inside. It’s locked down right now, so it won’t hurt you.”

 _  
I’m an ’it’, now. Not even a person. Wow, I am pathetic._  
  
„Oooh! He’s so gorgeous! Levi, look at him! So cute!”  
  
  
  
I glanced up, and my eyes met chocolate brown ones. So this was the loud person. Right next to…Her? Him? Eh, whatever, so right next to them, there was a… short? Yeah, kind of short man standing.  
Said short man being hot as fuck...Shit.  
  
  
_Oh my god…Is he a god?_  
  
  
_I think I’m going to faint._  
  
  
  


 


	4. Hooved Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da centaurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly it's not too long.
> 
> (I'm working on the 3rd chapter of Corrupted Roses)

"We caught one!"

"Hold it! Fucking hold it Eld!"

"Don't let it run! We need it!"

Shouts were heard from the southern part of the Jade Plains, a huge area with large forests and fields, ways away from Trost, Maria or any other civil places.

Why are these people, men yelling, you ask? Well, let us continue.

6 men, on the field, each of them holding ropes, were pulling on it in each direction they were standing.

2 were standing on the side, watching as their men took care of capturing the huge creature.

The large 'beast' stood from te ground, as the men had tripped it with the ropes, it's hooves scraped against the dirt.

Hooves.

Once the men made sure that the creature was too tired to move, they tied it's hands together, and moved a few hoops around it's waist to keep it still as they lead it towards the eastern parts, towards Trost.

The creature — a young centaur it was. Short chocolate like hair that parted in the middle, was soaked with sweat. His—as it is a male—emerald eyes reflecting just how tired and panicked he was, taken from his homeland and family.

His lower body, a beautiful chestnut color, white socks on each legs. His dark brown tail swished from side to side wildly.

They finally managed to tire him out, and threw a few lassos' around him to hold him.

He spoke a different language than the men that captured him, as they didn't seem to understand a word he was shouting.

In the end, they were dragging him away from his herd and towards the huge busy city of Trost.

And what's in Trost you ask? A military base. Only a few hundred centaurs live in the world, and a herd was living in the Jade Plains.

People—soldiers to be more exact—use horses to get around, mostly because centaurs were extremely hard to catch, and difficult to get along with.

The clicking sounds of hooves were far better than the voices of the men that caught him in Eren's opinion. They had been walking for at least a few hours now.   
At least that's what it felt like.

The huge city slowly came into view as the group got closer to the gates.

A few soldiers were guarding the entrance, and when they saw their comrades pulling a newcomer along, they yelled for the ones stationed above to open the gates.

The HQ is behind the city, behind a huge forest to be kept hidden.

The pens for the horses were huge, with enough space for the animals to run around. However, that's not where Eren would be kept.

With quite the struggle, Eren was tied to the fence outside the HQ building. He covered his face with his hands and he let out a shuddering breath.

"Good job, guys. Did you make sure he was okay? I really don't want to hear Levi be all pissy again."

"We took care of him, Hanji. Although the guys might have forgotten to gove him food..."

The voices got closer and with each step he heard Eren's breath quickened.   
Finally, two females and the three who caught him emerged. The tall, brunette woman was holding a pointy, sharp little container filled with some kind of liquid inside.

The woman—probably Hanji or who—was carefully approaching the young centaur. She spoke, her voice calming, trying to soothe the tense creature.

"Hey there, big boy. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to make sure that you are perfectly healthy, and then we'll leave you alone, okay?"

Eren, although anxiously, let her get close to him. He felt her hand skim over the back of his equine half, searching for wounds and scars. The boy heard her breath hitch as she discovered a large wound on his side, fresh, maybe a day old.

"Oh my..." She murmured "we need to get this checked." She turned back to the four others. "Petra, I thought I made it clear that he had to be perfectly fine before arriving! When did he get this?!" Her voice made it clear how angry she was.

The auburn woman's cheeks were red with embarrassment, and her panicked expression would have been hilarious had it not been an important situation.

"I'm so sorry, Hanji! We did not do anything to him at all! I'm pretty sure he was like this when the guys found him..."

Hanji sighed. Eren, all the while, had been staring at the two in confusion and boredom. His goldish green eyes shifting from one person to another.

"Okay. I'll ask Levi to take care of him. Perfect. Just what I needed. Another lecture."

Her warm, brown eyes locked onto his and Hanji went to untie his hands and legs from the fence, carefully guiding him into an open pen. His creamy white legs were sore from all the walking, and when Eren saw a pile of red apples sitting inside a feeding box not far from him, he trotted over to grab one and bite into it.

While munching on the apple, he ran his eyes over the place he was in. The pen he was in was a bit far away from the center of the HQ. Huge stone walls surrounded the place. In every corner, two to three men were guarding with guns in their hands. In the middle, people fought each other—training, perhaps. The horses were kept away from him, grazing happily.

Sighing sadly, the young man went back to chewing on the red apples. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the stranger enter the pen.

"Hello."

Eren snapped his neck to the side to look towrds where the voice came from so hard that he definitely heard a crack. There stood not far away... A centaur.

A male one, at that. His equine half was midnight black, not a speck of white or gray. His torso toned, muscular and powerful, strong. His jawline was sharp, high cheekbones with silver eyes. His hair was short, parting in the middle, styled in an undercut. In his hands, he was holding a basket.

His eyes, although narrowed, looked gentle.

His voice was also quite deep, and calming. He was slowly making his way closer to the younger centaur, his hooves thumping against the grass quietly.

"What's your name? I'm Levi. I'm here to help you. If you let me, I will help you with your wound." He spoke, stopping beside the nervous brunette.

With a shaky breath, Eren found it in himself to respond.

"I'm...Eren. I would also—also really appreciate that, thank you."

He turned his equine half towards the other centaur, and let himself be taken care of.

Levi took a needle and some strings, putting it to the site on the fence. He got a little white cotton ball, and proceeded to pour some kind of liquid on it and let it soak it up before dabbing it on the wound gently.

Eren hissed, and his legs twitched, wanting to move away from the stingy feeling as soon as possible.

Levi grabbed the needle with the string, and slowly stitched the wound back together.

Eren bit his lip to keep himself from groaning in pain. At a particular pinch, he yelped and he accidentaly leaned away from Levi far too quickly. Because of the way he moved away, the other centaur pulled on the string too tightly and he hissed in pain.

The other male slapped him on the arm.

"Jesus Christ! Are you insane?! Stop moving around so much, idiot!" He scolded Eren.

With a sigh, he slowly finished getting him stitched up, and patted his back, further away from the wound.

Levi sighed. "I'm sorry. I just panicked. I'll be back later to examine you further, okay? Just be good, and eat your apples." He patted him once again before trotting out of the pen.

Eren's eyes followed his form...

"What would it be like to be mounted by him?"

"Wait...What?!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's insanely short, and I'm sorry. It's freaking 3 AM here in my defense XDDD
> 
> I'm eager to see your little reaction, even if you probably read things like this all the time.  
> Feel free to leave requests. :)
> 
> Love you guys <3  
> Mao~


End file.
